kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2016 Event/Live Streams
Live Streams }}|mw-collapsed|}}" style="width:100%;" |- ! colspan="4" | Player Live Streams |- ! colspan="4" |Twitch / YouTube |- !style="width:100px;"|User !style="width:100px;"|Live Stream !Notes !Extra information |- |Sephineko |Twitch |A reliable event streamer that can be relied on for first-hand experience in the starting hours of the event. |Communicates mainly in Japanese and Chinese |- |Zel-melon | |And I thought I was fast... | |- |Admiral Mikado |Twitch |I don't know what I'm doing ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ | |- |みちる |Twitch |Hard, trying to start as soon as the maintenance ends. | |- |NotArcticaFrost |Twitch |I don't care, i love it! |< Event proof! |- |DNG |Twitch |I am ready to Recon this time! |Serving as an Information Broker! |- |Langrisser |Twitch |Not a Frontliner, go watch daxyn for the first few days. |Starting day 2 or 3 and farming before hard clear. |- |Daxyn |Twitch |Day 1 Niconico Frontline Restream with E-Sports Commentary. After intel is out going all hard mode like usual (⌐■_■) #Veteran #TriHard | |- |Nerfx |Twitch |Frontline maso hardmodo again probably, and l00ds _(:3 」∠)_ |Event cleared boys! Time to hibernate for a while...maybe. |- |Dethernaxx |Twitch |not going to "frontline" as usual and I'll sit in the second line and wait for info |plug in for seeing emotes in my and many other of the English Twitch kancolle community's stream such as DesuOP and OhNo |- |Marcolino08 |Twitch |Somewhat regular second line streamer trying to clear the event on hard difficulty. Come watch and hopefully I'll keep sanity throughout the whole event. :P |has a very beautiful singing voice |- |Arkeyy |Twitch |Gonna start as soon as I can and gonna try to finish as soon as I can. All Hard | |- |Shinhwalee (Death Usagi) |Twitch Youtube |Frontlining on Day 1. May have delay of starting due to work. Please check my Facebook for notices about my Live Streams. Good Luck to everyone. | |- |- |Cecmomega |Twitch |Not frontlining, will start 2/3 days after the frontliners. Check my Page to see when i stream (will probably be around 4PM UTC+1 tho). |Stream in both english and french (mainly french) |- |Aquan |Twitch |Main objective: Bring Taigei to every final kill of the event. Side Objective: Do it on hado modo. Extra side objective: Don't get salty this event (fat chance) |Disgustingly slavic voice on mic, overabundance of Taigei on stream, 1stworldproblems and PJSalt. Also a custom-made bot. |- |Mystia Lore. |Twitch |I have max resources everywhere so I want to try full Hard. Otherwise it gonna be a mix between Easy/Medium/Hard. Will start after having enough datas about the maps/drops/shiplock etc... . |Stream in french. Can speak english if needed (But I prefer french, really). No voice because no mic, and no camera because I don't have any. |- |Depths |Twitch |Might start on day 1 depending on the info that has been found, going to try a mix of easy/medium | |- |Kerisato |Twitch |Only pure slav strats. Crazy russian is back on the track. Shot of vodka after each kill. Full hard. Few first maps - frontline. | |- |SerialConvort |Twitch |Just the usual same all HARDO MODO frontline that I proclaim to be frontline but isn't since you can never really catch up with the Japanese frontliners, regardless, I will try my best and hope you join in my salt with Cam and Mic! |Sub par mic and endless salt included with your side of bad mic lighting, all for the low low price of your time! (will skip first week of school to "frontline") |- |Phecda |Twitch |Let's keep fighting the good fight and aim for the 7th hard medal~! |Recordings - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4xwzLqN6rLrQKreBOWPYugZ54Pw8Js_S |- |Blackjack715 |Twitch |Not Frontlining. Expected Full Hard clear with Farming most definitely happening. | |- |Kazeshima Fuurin |Twitch |Pleb ttk. Might stream. Might not stream. Just threw themselves in here for the sake of being mentioned once again for over a year now YouLostMe |Hopeless Lolicon. |- |SlashZero |Twitch |All 甲, even if I have to farm after. Optimizing comps after clear. |I leveled Yahagi to 111 for this event! Also, new subs whar. |- |Sentarou |Twitch |Farm + Clear Hard Mode. Si necesitan ayuda personalizada con sus flotas visiten la comunidad latina de kancolle en facebook ↓ Facebook . Buena suerte a todos los latinos ;). | |- |Arialypse |Youtube |Nimu the Best | |- |- ! colspan="4" |Japanese streams / RTA |- | colspan="4" | *Nicovideo live streams (requires login) *RTA results (organization twitter) |}